


I Wanna Be Sedated

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Bandom, Punk Rock RPF, Real Person Fiction, The Ramones
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey's OCD drives everyone, including himself, up the wall. Johnny has a very unique way of helping him with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Sedated

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This never happened, I own nothing and am making no money from this.

The sudden brightness of the light being switched on prickled beneath Johnny’s eyelids as he was reluctantly pulled towards waking by the actions of the one of whom, ironically, he had been engaged in some very pleasurable dreams. 

The one who had at first annoyed the hell out of Johnny with his weakness and weird ways and the bullshit hippie nonsense he kept raving on about. The one who had got under Johnny’s skin with his sheer genius and passionate belief in the Ramones, and his kindness and generosity, not to mention that strange beauty – all lean-limbed towering height, long flowing hair and a stage presence that grew ever more commanding with each performance – that the mediocre people who dismissed him as awkward or even ugly could never hope to understand. 

Johnny struggled to keep his eyes closed, to let some of the wonderful feelings stay with him, but in vain as he found himself sitting upright under the covers of the hotel bed and groaning, “Joooeeey!” out loud.

Joey stood by his own bed, hurriedly pulling on his clothes. True to form, he had donned his ever-present shades first, even before his T-shirt, leather jacket and jeans. He was actually standing there wearing just his sunglasses and underwear, hunting for a pair of socks as he mumbled, “I gotta get back there… to the restaurant we were at, ya know? I was last out and I didn’t close the door properly… gotta get back there and close it, right now!”

Johnny bit his lip to keep himself from sighing loudly. Not this again. The behavior known to the world as obsessive-compulsive disorder but regarded by the Ramones and all who associated with them as “that’s just Joey.” On the way to their shared room that very evening, the elevator had not been working and Joey had gone up and down the flight of stairs at least three times, because his feet hadn’t properly touched each step in sequence or some other ridiculous reason. And this was why Johnny had ended up sharing a room with Joey for this part of the tour – it had been Dee Dee’s turn last time and Tommy had flat-out refused (“You wanna know what he did, John? Ran the faucets in the bathroom for what must have been two fucking hours solid, turning them on and off, over and over again, I swear! He’s a great guy, but I just can’t put up with that again, not right now! He drives me up the wall!”)

He drove Johnny up the wall, too. At first Johnny had believed that he hated this man, and that Joey had loathed him in return. But Joey, sweet, frail, eccentric, one of a kind Joey, was impossible to hate for long. Being without Joey would be far worse than finding ways to cope with the singer’s constant obsessive rituals. You couldn’t just go to the store and buy a talent like Joey’s. It had to be nurtured, and Joey’s fragility just had to be worked around. Johnny, as the band’s leader, had taken it upon himself to do that nurturing, to keep finding ways to work through all the pain.

“Joey,” Johnny began softly, keeping his voice as calm as possible, “You know there’s no way in hell you’re going to make it back to that restaurant. We’ve got to be up and back on the road in a few hours, and nobody is gonna want to be woken up to drive you back to some crummy place just to shut a door. Even if there was time to get there, it’s not safe to walk, and I don’t like your chances of getting a cab at this time of night. You’ll just have to stay put.”

Not to mention that the restaurant staff would have undoubtedly not only shut but locked that door ages ago, but it was useless to try and explain that to the stressed, fixated Joey.

Even though Joey’s eyes were hidden by his shades, the slowly drooping posture of his tall, slender body betrayed the agony he was in. His long, lanky arms wrapped protectively around his torso and he seemed to be trying to shrink into himself, shivering slightly. Johnny took a deep breath, still keeping his voice calm as well as the expression on his face.

“Joey. C’mere?”

Getting mad with Joey never helped at times like this. Neither did rational explanations about why nothing bad would happen if he didn’t act out his compulsions, or telling him to just suck it up. A distraction, and a powerful one at that, was the only answer. Last time he and Joey had shared a hotel room, Joey hurting from the misery within him and Johnny frustrated and horny as hell and down to his last raw nerve, that distraction had naturally found them both.

Joey slunk over to Johnny’s bed and sat down on the edge as Johnny moved over to accommodate him. Johnny reached up and carefully removed Joey’s shades, laying them on the beside table before brushing thick, unruly waves of dark hair from the taller mans face. Joey blinked, but didn’t try to seize his glasses back. Johnny stroked Joey’s face with careful fingertips, lingering over the shapely cheekbone on one side before sliding down to cup his jaw.

“Remember last time you were like this, and what we did?” Johnny whispered huskily. “It helped, didn’t it? It made you feel a little better. And you made me feel good, too.” 

“Please, yeah… John, I want you…” Joey moaned as Johnny leaned in to kiss Joey deeply, becoming even more aroused as the other man’s tongue swirled against his. Joey’s lips were so exquisitely soft and yielding, his kisses heated, intense and searching. Drawing out the dominance in Johnny, who kissed back harder, biting a little, making Joey whimper into Johnny’s mouth.

Johnny finally broke the kiss and laid Joey down on the bed, pulling Joey’s underwear right off in one fluid motion and stripping himself bare in a few short seconds. He took Joey in his arms and kissed him fiercely again, before moving his mouth down over Joey’s slender neck and delicate collarbone, sinking his teeth lightly into the pale skin. Joey whined softly and arched himself upwards as Johnny kissed down over his chest and paused to suckle on Joey’s sensitive nipples, driving the lanky young man wild with pleasure. He gasped in ecstasy as Johnny’s lips and tongue encircled first one tender nub and then the other, almost sobbing with the need that inflamed him.

Reluctantly pulling away from Joey’s beautiful chest, Johnny moved to kiss and explore every inch of luscious naked flesh he could reach before his mouth touched the tip of Joey’s already leaking cock with a light, teasing kiss. Joey cried out as Johnny took that hard, throbbing cock into his mouth, his tongue caressing the shaft, relishing the salty tang of Joey’s pre-come.

Joey writhed and babbled, whimpering Johnny’s name again and again as Johnny sucked him, allowing Joey to thrust a little into Johnny’s warm, wet mouth. Johnny was as lost in the delicious sensations of the act as was his bedmate, and was sorely tempted to push Joey over the edge, to allow him the bliss of release, so consumed was he with a sudden impulsive lust to taste Joey’s seed. But Johnny pulled himself back from the brink, using every bit of that iron self-discipline he was so famous for to draw away from Joey’s engorged length, reaching again towards the bedside table upon which he had abandoned Joey’s sunglasses. 

“You’re not coming till I’m fucking you, Joey…” Johnny gasped harshly, and Joey, almost crying with need, nodded his assent as he grabbed the pillows and piled them under his own slim hips, raising himself upwards, spreading his long skinny legs and drawing them back so Johnny could prepare him.

The first time Johnny had taken Joey, he had used the lotion he kept for his chapped hands to ease his way inside. But that stuff, he had reasoned, was no good for his cock or for Joey’s tender ass. Now he had some real lubricant, some KY Jelly, to spread that beautiful Joey open with. Joey was his, after all, and he was going to take proper care of what belonged to him. First two, then three of Johnny’s slickly coated fingers were working their way inside the other Ramone. Stretching him wide, getting him ready for what they both were aching for.

Joey cried out Johnny’s name once more as the exploring fingers were replaced with Johnny’s cock. Johnny claimed Joey’s delicate entrance in one deep, hard thrust, filling his tight, moistened channel completely, making him lift his hips higher, pressing and sliding against Johnny as their bodies merged in pleasure. Johnny fucked Joey slowly at first, then a little faster and rougher, his movements tantalizing and deliciously taunting, designed to make Joey beg for more. 

And beg Joey did. “Harder, John!” he sobbed, trying to wrap his lanky arms and legs all around the other. “Make it hurt, fuck yeah, love how big you feel inside me!” Johnny felt a rush of power as Joey trembled, burning for him, urging Johnny deeper into that most intimate and tender part of him.

“You’re all mine, aren’t you, Joey?” Johnny rasped, pounding Joey into the mattress with all his strength now, groaning as he felt Joey tightening around him. He was close to coming now, and he knew that Joey was too.

“All yours, Johnny, yes, all yours!” Joey almost screamed as his release convulsed him, his orgasm driving Johnny over the edge of pleasure as well. Johnny came inside Joey with a harsh cry, dizzy with the power of possessing one so desirable, so delectably compliant, so eager to belong to him as Joey Ramone.

Johnny carefully pulled out of Joey and lay beside him as his breathing slowed back to normal. Joey turned to him, eyes wide with awe, one of those very rare, sweet Joey-smiles flitting across his face.

“That – was – amazing!” Joey panted. Johnny, worn from his exertions, could only nod and manage a half-smile back.

“And next time we’re alone together, we can do it again,” Johnny murmured, and then yawned. “But for now, you get some sleep, OK? We’re back on the road tomorrow.”

“Mm-hmm,” Joey purred back, yawning too before nuzzling his bandmate, pulling the covers over them both and snuggling close to Johnny, who was beginning to feel a little awkward, and not sure that he wanted to cuddle at all. But it was obvious by now that Joey was not going anywhere. Luckily the twin beds in this hotel were quite large and one was just wide enough for the two of them to be comfortable in for a little while.

At least he’ll get some sleep this way, and so will I, Johnny told himself before yawning again and letting his eyelids flutter shut.

His dreams were filled again with Joey’s loving kisses and warm skin.


End file.
